


Shadow Warriors

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamato Yoshi left Japan under a cloud of grief and began a new life in America. He never expected to become the father to four young siblings, and he never expected these siblings to change the world, one shadow at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> This pic was done for another story I am writing but the characters were based somewhat on the Turtles, so I figured I'd write a fanfic based on the turtles. Everyone should be pretty obvious.
> 
> (Ii did not draw this, it was commissioned from the wonderful Aminesocks http://forums.rpgmakerweb.com/index.php?/topic/16191-animesocks-art-space-open/#entry158946)
> 
> Leo is 19, Raphael and Don are 17 and Michelangelo is 15 in this au.

[](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/dragons_fire1/media/siblings_zpsxzljrouf.png.html)

Leonardo groaned, pulling himself out of his uncomfortable sleep. He stretched as much as he could, winching as his knee hit the bottom of the steering collum. His whole body felt like one big bruise. He shifted as silently as he could, eyes sliding to the passanger seat where is sister was curled up, knees tucked under her chin and a coarse wool blanket pulled up under her cheek.

Raphael looked practically angelic when she slept, a far cry from when she was awake. She’d been named, as all of them were, for renasiance painters, and when anyone dared to call her name masculine, his increadibly headstrong sister was not afraid to set them straight. Angels were genderless, therefore so were their names.

Leonardo’s eyes left his imeadiate younger sister and flicked to the rearview mirror, where his younger brother, Raphaels’s twin Donatello was sleeping still, as difficult to wake as he was to get to sleep in the first place; his head was tilted back, awkwardly against the seat, his long legs folded across the whole footspace in the back.

His eyes then met the bright blue of his youngest sister, she was always the first awake, and the time between her waking and the others was the most still and quiet she was all day. She was already hard at work, stiching a small scrap of fabric carefully over a hole in Donatello’s jacket. That she was doing it while said Jacket was still on their brother was impressive, but then, Mika’s sewing skills were the stuff of legend, as every single one of her outfits (and most of their own) attested, each one carefully handmade, old dresses picked apart and reused.

Mika’s real name was Michelangelo. Their mother had refused to back down once she started naming them after painters just because her fourth child wasn’t the boy she’d been hoping for. She’d been “Angel” for most of her childhood, but when she’d started getting into Manga she’d demanded they call her Mika, because it sounded Japanese.

Leonardo shifted again. Sleeping in the car was uncomfortable, but unfortunately nessecary. They were still two days out from their destination, and they’d all long agreed that whatever money they had should be kept for food, which often resulted in uncomfortable nights like this.

“How long have you been up?” he asked Mika, keeping his voice soft out of habit rather than any worry of waking his heavy sleeping siblings.

Mika shrugged. “Two hours maybe? Didn’t check the time.”

Leonardo nodded. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest that his little sister had been up from maybe 4 am. “Need to stretch my legs. Wanna come with?” he asked. He didn’t intend to go far, he wouldn’t leave his siblings in that position, there were too many things that could be lurking for him to do that.

“Sure.” Mika smiled brightly, and quickly slid out from under the blanket that had been cacooned around her and Donatello, tucking it back round her sleeping brother. She was outside the car before he had shaken off the stiffness in his legs, the good fortune of being the smallest of them. He stood, streaching up and craking his back, enjoying the freedom to move. He was already dreading the long drive ahead of them, but they couldn’t afford to stop, their father was waiting for them at their old farmhouse, waiting for visual confirmation that his children were safe. He hoped he was there at least.

Hamato Yoshi was not their real father, but he was the only one Mika had ever known, and even Raphael and Donatello didn’t really remember a life before he had taken them in. Ushered across the garden and into his home by their mother who’d returned to the house to try and calm the drunken, drug addled man that Leonardo refused to believe could ever have fathered anyone as beautiful and loving as Mika, or as gentle and intelligent as Donatello, or even as passionate as Raphael.

The police had come after that, followed by the social workers, and lastly by the reading of the will, which named Hamato Yoshi has their guardian in the event of their mothers death. The man, who had already lost a wife and child not a five years before, had gracefully agreed to take them in and had treated them as his own from then on.

The farmhouse wasn't their home, it was a 'bolt hole', a 'safe house' their father had set up long before he had ever met them, somewhere he could disappear to when the city became too much, or when the man he refused to speak to them of found him. They'd been given their instructions, their father had made sure Leonardo knew what to do and when the call came he had been quick to find his siblings, load them into his car and get them out of the city as fast as he could.

"Leo?"

Leonardo shook his head, Mika's tone was one of younger sibling determination to get his attention. She had probably been repeating herself over and over as he had been thinking. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Who do you suppose those guys were? You know, the one's who trashed the convention?" She had been at a comic/Anime convention when he'd come to find her, and he had been relieved to find her standing over two men she had taken down. She was petite, and prone to wild, fangirlish tendancies; she dressed in completely impractical clothing and trusted virtually everyone she met who smiled at her, but she was a Ninja when all was said and done, and their father had taught her well. Her heels were dangerous weapons in their own right.

"I don't know." Leonardo answered. He'd had his own run in with the strange men on his way back from the community centre where he taught self defense lessons. His fathers call had come through seconds after the fight and he'd been in his car and searching for his siblings immeadiately.

"Sensei will be at the farmhouse." It wasn't a question, Mika didn't ever ask questions like that, she was always so sure that everything would work out. She clasped her hands behind her head and grinned up at him. "This has sure been one crazy year hasn't it?" she laughed.

Leonardo smiled slightly. It had been bizzare to be sure, and completely unbelieveable, from kidnappings to foiled biochemical warfare, and now this, a danger their father believed worse than what they had already faced. Their lives had changed so much recently, and he still wasn't sure what to make of it all.

They still had two days to go before they found out the truth. He would have to rely on Mika's faith that their father would be there waiting for them.


End file.
